


Christmas in the Bunker

by FKAErinElric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Established Sam Winchester/Rowena MacLeod, F/M, Gen, Humor, Jack Kline believes in Santa, M/M, POV Multiple, Santa Claus - Freeform, Soft Rowena MacLeod, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: With everything going right in their lives for once, Dean decides the family needs to have a proper Christmas with a visit from Santa, gifts, a nice dinner, and even a Christmas tree.Come join the Winchester family as they celebrate Christmas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> So this story is supposed to take place in season 14 if everything was rainbows and sunshine and very unlike season 14 lol guess its an everyone is happy AU. 
> 
> I hope to get this done by Christmas. I am going to be upfront readers I got a lot going on in the real-life right now so I may not get this finished by Christmas but I am going to try :)

Christmas in the Bunker

Dean walked through the hall of the bunker. He yawned and stretched as he made his way to the kitchen. He could smell coffee already so someone was awake already. Most likely Sam, or Cas, yeah, most likely Cas since he didn’t sleep. He walked into the kitchen to see Cas and Sam at the table. “Morning, all.” He said as he walked in. He walked up to Castiel and planted a big kiss on his cheek. “Morning baby.”

“Morning, Dean.” Castiel pushed a cup of coffee towards him. “I prepared you a cup of coffee.”

“Thank you, babe.” He said and kissed him. He practically heard Sam roll his eyes from his spot at the table. “I’m going to make some breakfast.” He walked up to the stove and got the box of pancakes out of the cabinet. He started to mix everything and began pouring it onto the skillet.

It had been quiet for the last few months. After they got their mother and Jack back from the other world things had been kind of quiet. Most hunts were taken care of rather quickly now that they had several hunters in the bunker as well as an angel and a Nephilim. For the first time since Dean could remember they actually had time to do things together as a family. They even celebrated thanksgiving with Jody and the girls this year and that was something they hadn’t done in ages.

Dean flipped the pancake over to the cook on the other side. They could have a proper Christmas now. They had their mother back, they had Jack, Dean had Castiel and Sam had Rowena. They were a family. He looked over at Sam who was looking at his laptop. “Hey, Sammy,”

Sam looked up at him.

“I was thinking,” He started as he laid the pancake on the plate. “Maybe this year we could have a proper Christmas.”

Sam scrunched up his face and sported bitch face number 3. “Why?”

He sighed. “I know you don’t care for holidays but come on,” He laid the plate in front of his brother and handed him syrup. “We got mom, and Jack and everything. Plus, it’ll be Jack’s first Christmas.”

Sam looked at Castiel. “What do you think, Cas?”

“I haven’t really celebrated many human holidays. I think it would be nice to do something as a family.” Castiel said as he sipped his coffee.

“See, Cas wants to do the family thing, Sammy.”

Sam sighed. “Alright, guys.”

Dean smiled. “Awesome, Santa is really going to surprise Jack.” He said as he started on the next stack of pancakes.

“Santa?” Castiel asked as he tilted his head.

“I’ll explain later, babe. Can you go get Jack for breakfast?”

The angel nodded and he got up and headed out of the kitchen.

“Don’t you think Jack is a little old for Santa?” Sam asked as Dean loaded up another plate of pancakes and started on the last batch.

“Dude, he’s two. He’s the perfect age for Santa.” Dean said as he slipped the pancake over. “Plus it’ll be fun. We get to sneak around and wear a red suit and pretend some stranger brought stuff for him and,” He laid the last of the pancakes on a plate. “We get cookies out of it.”

Sam rolled his eyes as he took a bite out of his food. “I can see this going badly. Plus if you want cookies just bake them yourself.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You are no fun.” He said as he pointed his fork at him.

Jack walked into the kitchen with Castiel. “Thank you for breakfast.” Jack said as he pulled up a chair.

Castiel poured himself another cup of coffee and sat down beside Dean. “So what is a Santa?”

Jack tilted his head and frowned. “Santa? Is that a monster?”

Dean almost choked on his food from laughter. “No,” He swallowed his food. “Santa isn’t a monster. Santa is…” Well, how do you explain Santa to someone who doesn’t know who it is? He never had to do this before dad and Bobby told him and Sam about Santa when they were kids. “Um, he,”

“He delivers Christmas presents to good children. He and his elves make all the children in the world toys and on Christmas he goes to every kids’ place and leaves them the presents.” Sam said

Jack frowned. “Delivers presents to good children? But I’m not a child.”

Sam glanced at Dean sporting an ‘I told you so’ face.

“Well, it has nothing to do with your appearance it’s about your actual age.” Dean said. “Look, kid Santa told us he’s coming,”

“But how,” Jack started but Dean cut him off.

“You got to write him a letter telling him what you want so he knows what you want.”

“How will he get it though?”

Sam smiled. “We will mail it to him.”

Jack nodded his childlike curiosity satisfied for now. He finished his food and announced he was going to start his letter to Santa and then left the room.

Castiel frowned. “How does Santa deliver toys to every child in the world in one night?”

Sam busted out in laughter.

Dean shook his head. “Babe, Santa isn’t real.”

He frowned even more and Dean didn’t know that was possible. “Then you lied to Jack? Why?”

Dean sighed. “Well, most people do it to get their kids to behave for a few weeks. I just thought it would be nice… for him to have a normal childhood. As normal as he can anyway. I mean, he is a child.”

“But what is the point in lying to him that someone is going to bring him presents?”

“He gives us the letter and we buy what he asks for, then at night we put it under the tree and tell him Santa brought it. We’ll have him leave out cookies and we will eat them and that will prove that Santa came by.” Sam said

Castiel opened his mouth and Dean took his hand. “Babe, it’ll be fun.”

The angel sighed. “If you say so, Dean.”

“I know so.”

***

Castiel walked towards Jack’s room. He hadn’t seen him since breakfast and it was nearing lunchtime now. He stopped at Jack’s door. Jack had his door open and was in front of his computer. Castiel knocked on the door gently so he didn’t startle the boy. “Jack, everything okay?”

Jack turned to him and sighed. “Yes, Castiel, I have been writing my letter to Santa.”

“How is going?” He asked as he moved close to the computer and looked over his shoulder.

“It’s going I guess. I uh, had to look up how to write a letter… I had never written one before. Can you read over it?”

Castiel scanned over what Jack had typed up so far.

_Dear Santa,_

_I have been good this year. I would like Dean’s favorite beer for Dean, Sam a new laptop, and Castiel an apiary so he can keep bees._

Castiel patted his son’s shoulder. “Jack, while it is nice that you want stuff for uh, us… I think Santa is supposed to bring stuff that you want.” Sam and Dean had filled in the rest of the details about Santa did after breakfast. He realized now it was a way for parents to get information about what gifts they wanted and they got cookies out of it. He wanted to participate in this Christmas tradition with his son as well.

Jack frowned. “I just want everyone to be happy.”

He sighed. He was touched by Jack’s kindness. He smiled. “Jack, that is very kind of you but surely you want something for Christmas?”

“Hmmm, perhaps a TV you don’t have one of those.”

Jack leaned back with a thoughtful look. “True.” He turned to the computer and typed up the words: TV and DVD player. “Something we could do together as a family that would be good.” He added on board games and other family activities. He typed up a few things and added his name at the bottom. “There,” He saved it. “Now I’ll send it to Sam.” He e-mailed the letter. He then tilted his head and looked up at Castiel. “Why doesn’t Santa have e-mail? It would be much easier than actually mailing this?”

“Umm, uh…” He had to think fast to keep from Jack from figuring it out it Santa wasn’t real. “There isn’t any internet at the North Pole.”

“North Pole? Is that where Santa lives?”

“Yes, he, the elves and his wife live at the North Pole where they make the toys.”

He frowned. “How? Isn’t really cold there? Wouldn’t it be better for him to live in like Florida where it’s warmer?”

Castiel shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe he doesn’t like the heat. I don’t know that much about him perhaps you should just ask Sam and Dean.”

He nodded. “Okay, Castiel, I think I’ll do that.”

“Good. Now it’s almost lunchtime so be sure to eat something.”

“I will, Cas.”

***

Sam stared at his computer as the e-mail came through. “Dean, Jack sent the letter to Santa.”

“So what does he want?”

“I…” He started reading over it and smiled to himself. He turned the laptop around so Dean could read it. He studied his brother’s face as he read it.

“Really? He wanted stuff for us before himself?” He shook his head. “Well, when I was a kid I would have asked for a crap ton of toys but whatever.”

“I think it’s touching.” Sam said.

“It is, Sammy. We need to get some Christmas decorations. Maybe we can go ahead and get some stuff for Jack while we are out, oh and we need a Santa suit.” He added with a grin

Sam rolled his eyes. “Dean, he’s going to realize it’s one of us in a suit.”

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Stop trying to ruin the fun, Sammy. The kid has to have some type of Christmas. Alright, I’m going to get Cas and go, later.” He said as he got up from the table.

He watched his brother walk away. He knew what this was; Dean was trying to make sure that Jack got the full Christmas package that the two of them never got a chance to get as a child. It made his heart ache. He sighed. Dean was trying to give Jack what he couldn’t give Sam or himself. He picked up his phone and decided to call Rowena.

“Hello, Samuel.” She said her voice clear and cheerful. Sam’s heart almost skipped a beat when he heard her. “Is this a social call or is your brother cursed again?”

He barked out a laugh. “No curses this time I just wanted to talk. So um, Dean is planning on celebrating Christmas this year… like really celebrating. He wants to go all out like,” He paused and laughed. “I think he wants to dress up as Santa for Jack.”

There was a pause on the other side of the line. Sam waited for her response. He was beginning to think the call got dropped since the bunker had bad reception. He opened his mouth to ask if she was there when she suddenly busted out laughing. “Are you serious, Samael? He’s going to dress up as Santa for Jack? Oh, this I got to see.” She laughed again. “Am I invited to this Winchester Christmas?”

“Yeah, of course I mean you are my girlfriend,”

She scoffed. “Girlfriend? We aren’t teenagers.”

He chuckled. “You know what I mean Ro.”

“Well, I am honored.”

“I’ll let Dean know you’re coming. I’ll talk to you later, bye.”

“Looking forward to it, bye, Sam.”

He hung up his phone and smiled. It was going to be nice to have Christmas as a family. Like a real family. Not him and Dean without a Christmas tree and stolen presents. No shaving cream and porn like they did one year an actual Christmas. He could remember as a child feeling sad and jealous of all the kids who got gifts and had a proper real Christmas with family. Sure they had a few dinners with Bobby and Pastor Jim had provided them with toys from time to time but he wanted what the other kids had. He sighed. Now as an adult he could finally get the nice family Christmas he wanted as a child. He needed to start Christmas shopping. He opened up Amazon on his laptop and went to work finding the best presents.


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas in the Bunker

Chapter 2

Castiel and Dean were heading to town to get Christmas decorations. Castiel glanced over at his love. Dean was smiling and singing to the music blaring in the car. He smiled. Dean was lovely and seeing him happy melted his heart.

Dean glanced over at him and belted out the next lines of the song. He grinned. He reached out and took Castiel’s hand.

“Your singing is lovely as always, Dean.” Castiel said as he rubbed his thumb along Dean’s knuckles.

“I cannot wait until Christmas. It’s going to be such fun.” He brought Castiel’s hand up to lips and placed a soft kiss on it. “Be our first real Christmas together as a couple.”

Castiel raised his eyebrow. “Dean, we’ve been together for years now,”

Dean cut him off. “But this is our first real Christmas with a tree, presents, Santa, and cuddling with a cup of cocoa. A family together all of us it’s going to be nice.” He sighed. “I never got that you know? Me and Sammy we never had an actual Christmas. Dad was usually on a hunt sometimes Bobby or Pastor Jim would get us a little gift but,” He shook his head. “I can’t tell you how many times I stole presents for Sam because dad didn’t get us anything or I had to make him spaghetti-os because we didn’t have anything for Christmas dinner. But not anymore, we are a family now.”

Castiel felt his heart break. He hated to hear how sad Dean’s childhood was. It hurt to know that Dean was hurt so much. At least though now Dean was open about it. “Yes,” He kissed Dean’s hand. “We are a family.”

Dean stopped the car in front of a little store. “So what do you want for Christmas?”

He blinked. “What?”

“What would you like to get as a gift?”

He frowned. He really didn’t have any idea. All he really wanted out of life he already had. He had Dean; he had Jack and the rest of his family. He had no use for material things really. “I have no idea.”

Dean sighed. “Okay, then I will surprise you.” He got out of the car and Castiel did as well.

The angel followed him into the store. Dean was discussing getting a tree when Castiel realized that he would have to get Dean a gift as well. He had no idea what to get him. He didn’t need more flannel… or did he? He could use more pajama bottoms his current pair was so worn the last he washed them he saw daylight through them. Dean also did like music… perhaps he could sneak off to the local music shop and find him a record.

“Dean to Cas, you there, Cas?”

“Huh?” He asked as Dean’s voice pulled him out of his inner thoughts.

Dean pointed at a tree that was in front of them. “I asked what you thought about this tree.” He pointed at the tall tree

“It’s uh, a nice pine tree…” He trailed off.

He rolled his eyes. “Come on, Cas, do you like this tree or not?”

He stared at it and shrugged. “I don’t know, Dean. A pine tree is a pine tree to me. It is lovely but all the trees are lovely to me.”

Dean paused and shook his head. “I should have brought Sam.” He picked up ornaments with a moose painted on them. He chuckled. “We should get these for the tree.” He walked around the ornaments.

Castiel looked over the ornaments. Most of them were aesthetically pleasing but he wasn’t sure what the point was in this human practice of decorating a pine tree. He looked at lights. Some of them were turned on to demonstrate their functions. He stared at them and tilted his head at the blinking lights.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said from across the store.

He looked at him to see Dean had a decoration in his hand. It was a rather bland looking angel. “Looks just like you, honey.” Dean teased

Castiel took the ornament in his hand and looked at it. He frowned. “This trinket is a pale comparison to my true form.”

“It looks just like you though. See it’s got wings and a halo.”

“It looks nothing like me, Dean.”

“Well, I am buying it because it makes me think of you.” He handed it to Castiel

He looked at it. “Dean, this thing has blond hair…”

“Maybe we can color it.” He picked up some more ornaments and stopped in front of the lights.

“And I am fairly certain this angel is supposed to be a female… and it has a harp…”

“I know, Cas you don’t like it.” He pointed at the blinking lights. “You like these? I noticed you were staring at them earlier.”

He looked at the blinking lights. “I find them soothing.”

“Soothing for the win.” He grabbed the box and walked to the register with the decorations. He sat the stuff on the counter and slung his arm around Castiel.

Castiel was still a little surprised that Dean had begun to express affection out in public. He kissed Dean on the cheek as the young woman came up to the register.

“Aww, aren’t you two cute.” She teased as she started to ring up the decorations.

“Thanks.” Dean said his cheeks reddened which brought out his freckles. “We also need a tree.”

She nodded. “Which one?”

“That one.” He said as he pointed at the tree they looked at earlier.

“It’s a good tree. Almost looks real doesn’t it?” She asked. She picked up a piece of paper and scanned a bar code on it which was for the tree.

“Almost looks real?” Castiel asked his head tilted. Why would someone buy a fake tree?

“Yeah, it’s a fake tree, Cas. Easier that way so next year if we get… busy with uh, work we can put it up whenever and not have to worry about watering it.”

He nodded. Fake Christmas trees. Another human idea he didn’t understand. Why were humans so… strange? He glanced over to Dean as he was finishing up paying for the stuff. Dean was a very attractive human and would try to understand their customs for Dean. He patted him on the shoulder and Dean turned to him and smiled. “I love you.”

Dean blushed. “I love you too. Now let’s get this show on the road.”

***

Jack walked into the library. He had heard his fathers come home a few minutes ago.

“How big of a tree did you get?” Sam asked.

The three of them were trying to walk down the stairs with a big box.

“What is that?” Jack asked. He tilted his head in confusion.

“This,” Dean started with a broad grin as he opened the box. He pulled out a big green branch. “Is a Christmas tree.”

“A… Christmas tree?”

“Yeah, a Christmas tree, families put it up then we put presents underneath it and Santa knows where to put the presents.” Said Sam

Jack frowned. “I don’t understand. Why would we put up a fake tree in our home?”

“I asked the same thing, Jack. I don’t understand it either.” Castiel said as he helped Dean remove the tree from the box.

Sam picked up the tree stand and laughed. “I guess it is hard to explain to people.”

Dean shrugged. “A couple of a hundred years ago someone stuck a tree in a house and now we have a Christmas tree.”

“Sounds like a drunken bet gone wrong.” Castiel grumbled as he and Dean affixed the tree to the stand.

“Sort the branches.” Dean told Jack. “They have labels at the end so you can tell what branch it is.”

Jack pushed the branches aside and started pulling out and matching ones that were the same colored label. He started to feel like it was a never-ending pursuit.

Sam pulled out his phone. “How about some Christmas music?” He suggested as he started playing Christmas songs

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother. “Really?”

He shrugged. “You were the one who wanted to get into the spirit of Christmas.”

The four of them started to get the tree up as the music played happily in the background. The lights went on each twinkling merrily, then the ornaments as Dean laughed and held up the angel one telling everyone it was supposed to be Castiel.

“It looks nothing like him.” Jack informed Dean

“Yes, it does. It’s got that same pensive look on its face.” Dean teased.

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Sometimes I wonder why I love you.”

“But you do love me.” Dean said with a wink. “I got an idea. Let’s make some cocoa and watch some Christmas movies.”

They agreed and finished up the Christmas tree.

**

Dean hummed to himself as he heated the water and got the mugs prepared for the cocoa. He was joyful to finally be able to spend time together like a family. His heart soared he was in the best mood of his life. He poured the hot water into the mugs, stirred and added plenty of marshmallows in each cup.

Castiel walked into the kitchen almost as if he sensed that he needed help. Hell, Dean was pretty sure Castiel could sense everything about him at this point. Castiel picked up two of the mugs. “I got them.” He informed him. “Oh, by the way, Sam invited Rowena to celebrate Christmas with us.”

“Awesome.” Dean said with a smile and he meant it. Over the last few months when Sam and Rowena started their relationship he grew fond of the Scottish witch. He picked up the other two mugs and they walked to the Dean Cave or in this case the family room.

They sat in the sets and Dean and Castiel took the couch. Castiel slung his arm over Dean’s shoulders and pulled him into his chest as Sam started up the movie. Dean smiled they had a lot of Christmas movies to go through as neither Castiel nor Jack had seen any before. He had a list of movies: _How the Grinch stole Christmas, Home Alone, Christmas Story,_ and of course _Die Hard_ which was the first movie they were going to watch.

Jack stared at the DVD case. “This doesn’t look like a Christmas movie.”

“It’s a Christmas movie.” Dean scoffed

Sam rolled his eyes. “Just because it takes place on Christmas doesn’t make it a Christmas movie.” He said as Jack put the DVD in the player.

“Isn’t that all Christmas movies though?”

Sam sighed and gave up his argument.

Dean nestled further into his boyfriend’s chest and enjoyed the movie. Already this was shaping up to be the best Christmas ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to shorten this story down to just three chapters. I apologize I ran out of steam and just decided to go with just three chapters.

Christmas in the Bunker

Chapter 3

Castiel let out a long-suffering sigh as he stared at the wrapping paper. Who knew wrapping presents was so frustrating. It was Christmas Eve and he had everyone’s gifts to wrap and he wasn’t having much luck with it.

“Crap.” He swore under his breath as the paper tore again. He sighed loudly and turned his eyes skyward. Fighting battles were much easier than wrapping gifts. He ran his hands through his hair mussing up his dark locks even more than usual.

He had considered asking Dean for help but after spotting his boyfriend with several gift bags he figured Dean wouldn’t fare much better. He had watched YouTube videos but those didn’t seem to help. He needed a real example.

He stepped out in the hall and looked around. He didn’t see Dean. He listened and couldn’t hear him from his room. He darted back into his room and grabbed the paper and Dean’s gift. He ran down the hall without trying to make too much noise and staying alert for Dean. He reached the library and found Mary and Rowena drinking tea together chatting. The two women had arrived earlier that day for Christmas. “Excuse me.” He started. Both of them looked up at him.

“Hansom Castiel,” Rowena greeted him. “How is my favorite angel? You seem troubled my dear.”

He felt his face redden. “Um, I need help wrapping presents.” He laid down the record and paper. “I uh, watched a video and I feel like I need to see it in person. It just looks terrible when I do it. It’s either too loose or too tight and it rips… shortly it looks bad.”

The witch smiled. “Poor dear, we just can’t have this now can we?” She teased. “After all it’s a gift for your Dean is it not?”

He blushed. “It, it is.”

Mary stifled a giggle in her teacup. “Don’t worry, honey we will help you.”

“Good.” He sighed. “Because I think if I can see it first-hand I’ll be able to wrap the other ones.”

Mary lifted up the record and the paper. “First you measure.” She laid the record on top of the paper and folded over it and it covered half. “Once you got enough you cut it.” She picked up the scissors he brought and cut the paper. “Then you do this.” She laid the folds over and taped them down. “Then fold.” She folded the sides and smoothed them down and taped them. “Then label it.” She handed it to Castiel. “See easy.”

“Thank you, Mary.”

Rowena smiled. “I’m not good at wrapping presents that’s why I get gift bags.”

He chuckled. “Well, next year I’m doing gift bags. Thank you again.”

“You are welcome, dear.” Mary smiled again.

Castiel walked back into his room and sighed at the bags of gifts on his bed. He had been working with Dean’s gift for twenty minutes now. He picked up Sam’s gift and sighed again. Next year he was getting gift bags.

**

Dean looked at the red suit laying on his bed. He chuckled to himself. He couldn’t wait until tonight when he got to wear the suit and pretend to be Santa. If someone had asked him a few years ago if he would enjoy something like this he would have laughed and said no. He laughed to himself again. He needed to get Jack to bake cookies tonight. He had everything ready for Christmas other than the cookies.

He had purchased himself and ugly sweater which he proudly put on. It was bright red with working Christmas lights. He had gotten a tie for Castiel as well and he couldn’t wait to give it to the angel.

Dean left his room and headed to Castiel’s. Though they were together they didn’t share a space since Castiel didn’t need sleep and he worried about bothering Dean. That didn’t mean that Castiel didn’t spend the night with him or Dean in his room but they kept the space sperate so Castiel could slip into his room and read or watch TV if he wanted to or needed some peace and quiet. He knocked on Castiel’s door.

The angel opened the door and peeked out of the side. “Yes?” He asked

Dean smiled at him. “No, hello baby?” He asked as he pushed himself into Castiel’s room.

Castiel sighed loudly. “I am trying to get everything wrapped.” He ran his hand through his hair and trashed his already trashed hair. “It’s not going very well.” He crossed his arms and glad at a coat laying there. Judging by the size it was most likely a coat for Rowena or their mother. “I got your stuff wrapped already.” He nodded to some gifts in the corner. “Mary taught me how to wrap but some of these gifts are still…” He ran his hand over his face and sighed.

Dean patted him on the shoulder. “Relax, baby. I’ll help you get it all done.”

“Thanks, Dean.” He said with a smile as he laid his hand on Dean’s

Dean then remembered the tie he got for him. “Oh,” He reached over to his neck and started to undo his tie. He watched the blush form across Castiel’s face. Dean chuckled he liked how the angel would sometimes get flustered or caught off guard by his actions.

“Dean I uh,” He blushed. He grabbed his hands. “I don’t think this is such a good idea I have gifts on my bed and…”

He looked into his eyes and laughed. “Relax, Cas, I’m not stripping you.” He took the tie off and laid the new one around his neck and tied it up for him. “There you go.”

Castiel looked down at the tie and held it in his hand. “My… my it’s uh,” He frowned at it. “Thank you…” He trailed off

“It’s an ugly tie.”

“I can see that.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “It’s a human thing to wear ugly sweaters for Christmas but for you, I think an ugly tie is way better.”

The tie was blue with lights around it and a snowman at the bottom.

“It lights up.” Dean said. He took the tie and flipped the switch that was inside the fabric and the lights came to life. “Whew, it’s uglier than I thought.”

“I would thank you again for the gift but… Dean, it is hideous.”

“Just wear it for tonight and we toss it in the closet and pretend it doesn’t exist until next year.” He took his hand and kissed it. “Now let’s get these presents wrapped.”

**

Dean and Castiel were in the kitchen with Jack. Together they had managed to get all of Castiel’s gifts wrapped. Most of them looked a little shabby but they were wrapped and under the tree.

“So Santa needs an offering before he will leave presents?” Jack asked. He tilted his head to the side which reminded Dean of Castiel.

“No, it’s just nice to leave cookies for Santa since he leaves gifts.” Dean said. He handed Jack the package of cookie mix. He never baked any from scratch and he wasn’t about to start now.

Jack opened the package and poured the powder into the bowl. “We need three eggs.” He said to Castiel. The angel went to the fridge for the eggs. “I still think it’s odd… and how exactly is Santa going to find the Bunker?” He asked as he took the eggs from Castiel.

“I gave him directions.” Castiel said to his son.

Dean measured the oil and water and handed them to Jack who poured them in. “Mix it good.”

Jack started to mix the cookie dough. He bears a face of concentration as he mixes the cookie dough.

“Okay, now that it’s mixed we form it into balls and lay it on the cookie sheet.” Dean said. He grabbed some of the dough and balls it in his hands for example.

Jack and Castiel start to do the same until a dozen cookies were laid out on the sheet. Dean picked up the sheet and put them in the oven.

Sam and Rowena walked into the kitchen carrying grocery bags. “I got everything for dinner tomorrow.” Sam said as he laid down the bags.

Rowena let out a dramatic sigh as she fixed her hair. “Grocery shopping was awful. Why didn’t you boys get this stuff earlier?”

Dean shrugged. “Forgot about it, it’s not like we usually have Christmas.”

They start to unload everything and put stuff away.

Rowena sat at the table and watched them work. “Are those cookies I smell?” She asked as she sniffed the air.

“Those are for Santa.” Jack said. He smiled brightly. “We made them. It’s an offering.”

“Can I have one when they are done?” She asked

Dean pulled the cookies out of the oven to keep them from burning.

“No!” Jack protested. “They are for Santa.”

“I’m sure Santa won’t mind.” She said and winked at Dean

Dean wondered if Jack noticed the wink as he shot Rowena a dirty look. “You can have whatever Santa leaves.” He said to the witch.

She smirked but remained silent.

Jack helped Dean scoop the cookies into a container once they cooled.

“We will leave a plate out for him tonight along with a beer.” Dean said

Jack frowned. “I thought we gave him milk with the cookies.”

Dean shrugged. “Maybe Santa will appreciate a beer.”

Jack nodded. “Okay.” He closed the container and picked up a plate. “I’m going to put this stuff by the tree.” He left the kitchen with a big smile on his face

“Santa would appreciate a beer? Really, Dean?” Sam groaned.

“What? Santa doesn’t want milk he wants a beer.” His family looked at him harshly. “What? It’s been a long week.”

“Come on, Santa let’s get this show on the road.” Sam said to Dean. The pair left the kitchen.

“Nice tie.” Rowena said to Castiel.

Castiel looked down at the tie. “Thank you, Dean got it for me.”

“He shouldn’t have he really shouldn’t have.”

**

Dean had this planned out already. He would take all of Jack’s gifts, sneak out of the garage, come in through the front entrance, give Jack his gifts, and get his beer and cookies then leave. He had considered just telling the kid that Santa came but he wanted to see the look on the boy’s face.

Sam helped Dean get his costume on.

“Do I look jolly?” He asked as he looked down at the outfit.

“You look ridiculous.”

“Good, then I look jolly.”

The two of them walked to the garage. Dean had a bag of gifts slung over his shoulder. Sam opened the back door to find that it started snowing.

“Oh,” he said in surprise. The trouble with living in an underground bunker is the weather had a tendency to catch them off guard. “Didn’t know it was supposed to snow.” He looked at Dean. “You sure you want to do this? There looks like there is a good bit out there.”

“It’ll be fine. Just be sure you guys let me in before I freeze to death.”

“Be careful.” He said as he patted him on the shoulder

Dean nodded and headed out the door. Sam shut the door behind them. Dean immediately wished the suit was thicker. “Son of a bitch it’s cold.” He said to himself as he made his way around the front of the bunker.

**

Castiel watched Jack as the young Nephilim listened for Santa. He told Jack that Santa was coming soon and to listen for him. He noticed Sam slip back into the family room.

Jack looked at Mary. “Is Santa really going to come?”

She smiled and nodded. “Of course.”

“I haven’t… I haven’t been exactly very good and…”

She patted him on the head. “Don’t worry about it. Santa understands.”

There was a loud knock on the door. Jack gasped loudly as he looked at the others. “Do you think it’s him?”

“Why don’t you open the door?” Castiel suggested.

Jack looked at him with bewilderment which made the angel smile. Jack ran up the stairs taking nearly two at a time. He flung the door open and exclaimed. “Santa!”

Dean or in this case Santa let out loud. “Hohoho, Merry Christmas.” He walked into the bunker covered in snow but he had the bag of gifts over his shoulder.

Jack frowned and looked at him. He tilted his head. “Santa? Is that really you?”

“Of course it is.”

The Nephilim reached up and grabbed the fake beard and pulled it off. “Dean!” He accused

Dean let out a sigh and sat down the bag. “Hey, kid.”

Jack looked at him than the other adults. “It’s not Santa it’s just Dean…” he paused then frowned. “Santa isn’t real is he?”

He shook his head. “No.”

He nodded. “I thought this all sounded too weird to be true.”

The two of them walked down the stairs. Dean kicked off chunks of snow along the way.

“It is super cold out there.” Dean announced to the others

Jack frowned. “So if Santa isn’t real does that mean I don’t get presents?”

“No, Jack,” Castiel said.

Dean handed Jack the bag. “These are your presents… they aren’t from Santa they are from us.”

Jack reached into the bag and pulled out his gifts. “Can I open them?”

Dean looked up to his family. “How about we all gather around the tree and open our presents? But first I got to get out of this wet suit.”

They gathered around the Christmas tree and exchanged gifts, the cookies were passed around and shared by all. They were now just sitting and enjoying one another company and thanking each other for the gifts.

Dean reached out and took Castiel’s hand. “Merry Christmas.” He whispered in his ear and kissed him on the cheek.

“Merry Christmas, Dean.” He said and returned the kiss. “Is this the Christmas you imagined?”

“It didn’t go exactly as I planned but it’s what I wanted. All of us like a family celebrating together…” he smiled at his angel and kissed him again. “And that’s the best present of all.”

He smiled. “And here I thought you were going to say I’m the best present.”

He laughed. “You are a pretty good present. Thanks for the record by the way I can’t wait to play it.”

“I hope it’s good.”

They held hands and chatted and laughed as a family. The snow continued to fall outside turning it into a photo-worthy Christmas. The Winchester family is warm and happy in the bunker finally having a proper celebration like a family. Dean smiled at Castiel again and took his hand. It was the best Christmas of his life and his first real Christmas and he loved every moment of it.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I want to wish everyone a happy holiday. I have plans for some more stories which I plan on starting most likely after Christmas.   
> Thank you for the kudos and everything :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. If you like this I have many other stories, come check out my work. :)


End file.
